herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lorna Cole
Lorna Riggs (née Cole) is a Police officer for Internal Affairs of the Los Angeles Police Department. Starting in Lethal Weapon 3, she becomes a main character in the series. At first, she pitied Martin Riggs after hearing him say rude jokes behind her back. It isn't until the temporary loss of Riggs' partner Roger Murtaugh that he develops a good relationship with Cole, and together (with Murtaugh eventually returning) they stop Jack Travis' arms dealership on the black market. In Lethal Weapon 4, it is revealed that she and Riggs are living together and are considering marriage while expecting a baby together. At the the end, they're given a unofficial marriage by a rabbi, and afterwards, she gives birth to their newborn baby boy. Lethal Weapon 3 Lorna is first seen in the elevator with Riggs and Murtaugh, who are demoted to patrolmen after mishandling a bomb they tried to dismantle and it went bad. She heads on over to the interrogation room to talk to Billy Phelps, who was pulling off a armor car bank robbery heist and was stopped and arrested by Riggs and Murtaugh, who were going to interrogate him as well, with Riggs and Murtaugh being reinstated to Sergeant for stopping Phelps's robbery attempt. Unknown to all three of them, Phelps was already shot and killed by Jack Travis in the interrogation room. Travis was covering up from the camera using his valid credentials, but was never aware he was caught by a camera in the interrogation room installed by Internal Affairs at every station. According to Captain Ed Murphy and Lorna Cole, Lieutenant Jack Edward Travis was one of them in the LAPD, who was one brutal cop and could beat a confession out of anyone. Travis had some bad reputations and had charges pressed against him. While on a stakeout with his partner, he left for a cup of coffee and never came back. Meanwhile, the case of the armor piercing "cop killer" bullets was being passed on to Internal Affairs, along with Cole's boss, Herman Walters. A couple of days later, while still talking about the case, Riggs mentions to Cole about the falling out of his partner Murtaugh the previous day, where Murtaugh was being shot at by a gangster and responded shootin him, only to find out that it was his son Nick's friend, Darryl Smithers. Cole stops Riggs and tells him she knew about it, and is sorry it happened. Rather than argue further, the two both decide to be partners on the case and solve it together. Cole takes Riggs to her office to investigate more information on one of the recovered guns (a MAC-10) from the foiled robbery a few days back. They both discover that the only person who could get his hands on such weaponry would have to be the former police officer himself. Their conclusion: Jack Travis. The two stake out a warehouse, believing it is where Travis keeps his arsenal of stolen firearms. Before they can proceed any further, they are both confronted by a Rottweiler. Cole questions whether she should shoot the dog, but Riggs tells her it's not a good idea and he will handle it. While Riggs is communicating with the dog, and then gives it a dog biscuit, and petting the dog, Cole says she will leave them both be. She comes out of hiding when Riggs is held captive by one of Travis' thugs Hatchett and another strangles him to a steel beam. She gets captured, but she uses her hand-to-hand martial arts skills on some of them, with Riggs doing the same before they take off in the pickup truck with that has boxes of guns Hatchett was preparing to being to Tyrone. They stop and wait for the dog to come with them. Later on, at Cole's place, they prepare to dress their wounds from the fight at the warehouse. They show each other their scars and cuts from their battles in the past they each went through. Just when Riggs grabs Cole, Cole ends up sharing a kiss with him, and then she throws him down to floor where they continue making out in the process. The next day, Lorna is seen present with Riggs, Murtaugh, and Murtaugh's family at Darryl's funeral, where Roger tries to apologize and extend his condolences to Mr. and Mrs. Smithers, only to have Mrs. Smithers slap him in the face before crying any further. Mr. Smithers, however, advises Roger to find the man who sold the gun to Darryl. Soon, they all go after the sources of where the guns are coming from and being sold to, one-by-one. They eventually find Tyrone and get him to talk threatening to have run Lorna run over his face with a truck, and reveals to them that it's Jack Travis. Lorna speeds forward with the truck, to have Tyrone pass out scared. Later, they go to another warehouse to find Hubie, who is on parole and working with Travis, and the latter try to interrogate him, only to be interrupted by some other henchmen of Travis''. Here, Lorna is seen show her hand-to-hand combat skills again, until the henchmen take off, before interrogating Hubie any further.'' The next day, at the station, after Travis and his henchmen kidnap Captain Murphy to gain access to the arms storage facility. Riggs, Murtaugh, and Lorna go after the storage where Travis and his men steal the weaponry and the armor piercing "cop killer" bullets, while being accompanied by Officer Edwards for backup. There, a gunfight ensues, and Hatchett tries to get rid of Murphy, only to allow Murphy to push him into the electric circuit of the subway tracks railing, killing him in the process. Travis shoots and kills Edwards with his "cop killer" bullet, and Riggs goes after them, but fails to catch up with them. Later that night, Riggs and Murtaugh go to the MESA construction, where Jack Travis and his henchmen are at. There, they're joined along by Lorna. They start up a gunfight taking on Travis' henchmen, and they set the entire illegal housing development on fire. Right after Lorna shoots a henchman, backing up Riggs and Murtaugh, Travis comes out of nowhere and shoots her with his armor piercing bullets, thinking he killed her. As Riggs is going after Travis, Riggs is kicked and tormented by Travis, who comes after Riggs with a mini-digger. Murtaugh tosses Riggs an SMG filled with armor piercing "cop killer" bullets, and Riggs shoots Travis through the plow of the digger. Travis lifts his head to see Riggs and say with his last words "Go to hell, Riggs," to which Riggs replies "You first," and Riggs takes his foot off the brake lever of the digger, allowing it to go forward and into a burning up housing development, taking Travis with it. After the battle, Riggs tends to Lorna and sees she had on two bulletproof vests, to prevent any further damage, though still a couple of bad ones. Riggs tells her he loves her, just before she is taken to the hospital. The next morning, after Murtaugh was going to retire, he decides not to after all and continues on the force for another 10 years before retirement. As he and Riggs are leaving for work, Murtaugh warns Riggs to stay away from Rianne after seeing they kissed, but Riggs lets him know he's already spoken for by Lorna and going her up from the hospital in the afternoon, to which Murtaugh says "You're serious?" It indicates that Riggs and Lorna have decided to be in a committed relationship together after all they've been through together. Lethal Weapon 4 In this film, Lorna is pregnant, and is considering marriage, but at a tough time. Her fiancé Martin Riggs comes home with fast food and has a talk with Lorna about getting married. She assures Martin that she may very well consider it. She also tells him that Roger's daughter Rianne has secretly married a police officer named Sgt. Lee Butters and is having a baby with him, since Roger would be upset about her dating cops. Upon telling him all this, she makes him swear he won't say anything about it to him until the baby has been born. She comes to the Murtaugh's house, and sees that Roger had been watching over the Hongs until they've been granted asylum. A couple of days later, Wah Sing Ku and his men come to the Murtaugh's house and holds her, Rianne, and Trish hostage, while some of Ku's men have kidnapped the Hongs. Riggs and Murtaugh come back to see what's going on. Lorna handles a few of Ku's men and is about to take off with Rianne and Trish, until they are captured again. After Riggs and Murtaugh have been overpowered by Ku, they're all tied up with ductape and left to die after the house is set on fire. Fortunately, one of Hong kids, Ping, who managed to hide to avoid being kidnapped, comes out from hiding and cuts her and all the others free, and they all escape the burning house alive and unharmed. The next day, in the night, Riggs and Lorna are still talking about their plans to marry. They're being attacked again on the train tracks, and just where the train is about to hit them, Riggs goes forward, allowing their assailants be hit by the train. Afterwards, Lorna is taken to safe place to watch over Ping and all the other Hongs after they've been rescued, while Riggs, Murtaugh, Butters, Ng, and some other detectives go after Ku and his men at the pier. A couple of days later, after Riggs and Murtaugh take down Ku and his men, and after Riggs visits Victoria's grave, Lorna pages Riggs, letting him know that she's about to have the baby. She insists on "getting married" before having the baby. Although their marriage wasn't official, she and Riggs just wanted to hear the words before the baby comes, and it was done by a Rabbi, named Rabbi Gelb. Soon after, both her and Rianne give birth to their babies in the same hospital on the same day. Afterwards, she, Riggs, Rianne, Trish, Roger, Nick, Carrie, Leo, Butters, and Captain Murphy, and the babies all have their picture taken. Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Protectors Category:Officials Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Parents Category:In Love